


Ereshkigal First Meets A Berserker

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The very first time Ereshkigal met Cu Alter.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Ereshkigal | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ereshkigal First Meets A Berserker

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Gudako is really nice.” Ereshkigal, the newly summoned Lancer servant, gushed happily.

She had summoned her soon after that entire.. mess that was some latest Event. The Servants were still reeling from the over the top activities they could all enjoy to dispute just who was some champion. Or some runner up. Eresh was sure it was some fighting tournament they were talking about even if the ranking system was confusing her a little. It just went to show you that the phrase: you had to be there, really wasn’t a lie.

It did mean that, unfortunately, the place was in the process of being cleaned up and the landmarks Ereshkigal were starting to have gotten used to finding her way around were no longer available. She had gotten terribly, terribly lost. So lost that she wished she had one of those weird square tablets that talked to you. It might have told her directions if she woke it up. It couldn’t have been that complicated if they were just using different materials than clay. She just needed to wake up the spirit in it and have it write the directions she needed. Quick and simple.

Although a part of her didn’t feel that was exactly right, but she did feel like she might have lost a few things in that time when she was losing herself to allow a new incarnation of Ereshkigal to be formed. She may have recovered. As a goddess could only do, but she was a little slow with some of her memories. To be fair, Eresh conceded she did have a long life, so even if it was repetitive in her habits at times, she did have her entire life to examine. As well as her host that she blended with. It was still a little bit of a mess.

“Now where am I?” Ereshkigal once again lamented the fact that the regular map that the fluffy looking Doctor gave her was unfortunately not working out. There were entire sections completely left out of it. And all she wanted to do was find her room instead of the temporary bed she used in the infirmary when Romani mentioned needing her base stats in case she ever got treated in the infirmary. “If only I didn’t reject Gudako leading me to my room now.” The goddess was a bit dejected at that, but she was feeling too happy that she could burst and just had to do something to send her away since she had to stay for a checkup.

She just … needed to find people.

They could give her directions. Ereshkigal expanded her senses and felt for the mana of another Servant. Of any living being near her and narrowed that part down when it qualified all of the plant life near her as worth noticing while she saw no one near her. ‘ _It appears that a Servant might be the best._ ’ Eresh thought to herself. They did stand out better than the rest of the life around her. Their souls are distinct in a way that is different from Gudako and the fellow humans. Humans that sadly were harder to find distinctive from plants and possible animals when at this limit of power capable of being wielded after just being summoned.

_**BOOOOM!!!!** _

Eresh grinned delighted, “There has to be someone there!” Or at least going towards that explosion to fix it. Eresh rushed towards it. Taking a few wrong turns led to more dead ends, but at least the feeling of gathered souls was getting stronger, she could finally ask someone the way.

Eresh was so focused on the feel that the first person she saw being a look alike for Ishtar made her freeze in place. The eyes and lack of divinity meant this was one of the other Masters of Chaldea. She.. she could help. Eresh could offer her help with whatever was going on in that explosion and then this Master could help her find her room. That would be perfect.

Or would be if a larger body didn’t collide with her own as soon as she geared herself to speak to the Master.

“You’re in the way.” The large Servant with red tattoos and a tail holding partial divinity grunted.

Eresh felt irritated, she couldn’t even see the Master anymore. “You just had me _lose_ her!”

“Lose her?” The taller Servant appeared to loom over her, but Eresh wasn’t afraid. She glared back at him and stood her ground as if ready to demonstrate how much this would not be born if she had to fight about it.

“Yes! That Master that looks a lot like me! I was going to offer to help in exchange for finding my room!” The other Servant just stared at her and then rolled his eyes, turning and walking away from her.

Eresh just stood there and deflated a little. At least he was leaving her alone. ‘ _Oh no! I still need to ask someone for directions. I-‘_

“You coming, or what?” The rude Servant had stopped from his walk to look back at her.

“Coming?” Eresh asked back confused. ’ _What is he even talking about?’_

“Your room, I’ll take you to it.” The man responded with another grunt as if continuing on was a waste of time and she should make up her mind.

Eresh felt her whole self light up and before she could think to deny it she jogged to catch up to him. “Yes. You know you are nice after all.” 

Eresh could only hold back a giggle at the grunt of denial that followed. 


End file.
